Mixed emotion
by killercat13
Summary: Kikira hid in the nearest hiding place she could find where she was at, breathing heavily as she leaned against the tree, her back pressed up against it in fear, a twig snapped and she dared not move.I do not own stormhawks.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic of storm hawks, I hope you all like it and it comes up right.  
Please read and rate. and.. enjoy the fanfic!  
Oh and! Remimber. It is, the READ AND RATE OO BUWHAHAHAHAH! **starts coughing**  
Bad idea.. **cough** sorry.

Kikira hid in the nearest hiding place she could find where she was at, breathing heavily as she leaned against the tree, her back pressed up against it in fear, a twig snapped and she dared not move.

The dark ace had been chasing after her for a hour now, he wouldn't give up, he just wouldn't give up, Master Cyclonis simply wanted Kikira for the power she had.

Which kikira, also didn't know how to work.

her clans were once strong but, and would show there young how to fight, but... they were not really her clans, she was her own clan.

Which was a mix of both, the fox and the cat bloodline, even though if you glanced at kikira, you would only see fox blood in her, by her fox ears and tail, but if you looked alittle closer, slitted pale gray eyes were a trace of her cat blood.

Her clan, or, her breed to tell the truth, was called nesuneko. ((knee-sue-knee-co))

From the blood of the mua, and the blood of the kitsune.

The mua was the cat, and the kitsune was the fox.

Your probably getting mixed up here, I know you are, well, even if you are not mixed up let me explain.

The mua are humans mixed with cat blood, while the kitsune is humans mixed with fox blood, it has been like that for many many years in her world.

How the mua and the kitsune became one, you ask?

Well, two fell in love, though the battle of the mua and the kitsune was raging madly, they couldn't help it, because love comes when love comes.

The mua peasant had lost her, so called husband to war only a month before, many indeed had been killed, The only problem seemed to be that the mua peasant didn't care a bit of her lost husband, he treated her like dirt, and always had, anyone could see why she did not miss him.

But being that the mua peasant didn't have a leader of the family, she was easily captured and made a slave to the castle of the kitsune.

Where, she had fallen in love with the prince, though he for the longest took no notice in her.

Only when she was attacked by another slave over a fight of the last piece of bread being fed to them, did he take notice in her.

He had fallen for her in a matter of days.

But sadly only after a few weeks had passed, the prince fell ill and died.

As time went by the mua servant was moved around, from place to place, sometimes if only for a day she would stay in a home.

Where ever she was needed, she was...

But after nine months, the war ended, and the mua servants and slaves went home, but for one, who stayed behind, it was the mua servant the prince had fallen in love with, but her heart belonged to someone else now, a poor and young kitsune, but, the mua servant had later died, after having given birth to, Kikira.

But, when two bloodlines are mixed in Kikira's..realm I guess you could say...Since Kikira is the start of a new clan, Kikira is very powerful, and after Kikira traveled from her realm to theres, things were about to really get messed up.

She doesn't know where she is, only how she got here, she doesn't know who this...this Dark ace, as he called himself, she didn't know him! She only knew that he was trying to capture her, it made her heart beat quickly with fear and dread feeling she could not fight him, for she knew not how to defend herself from someone so trained, she only knew basic fighting, she'd have to use her smarts in trickery.

Dark ace grinned as he slowly walked through the forest as silently as possible, "Kikira..come out where ever you are.." He said, lissionning closely, hearing her heavy breathing but he wasn't sure where it came from, Stepping on a branch to make it snap in half.

Kikira jumped and gasped when she heard the branch snap in half and her eyes widened at the sound of some chuckling that only got closer, she froze in fear at the sound, what could she do now?!? Only trees were around her! It would be impossible to run to the next one without him seeing her!! What was he? A hunter? A killer? Kikira back home remembered hearing story's of other realms where there were hunters that sometimes hunted down the young kitsune children for their ears or tail when a child would wander so far away from home into the forest and would get so afraid that they would run blindly into a portal to another world.

Dark ace jumped out in front of her and pinned her against the tree, covering her mouth and nose with a cloth stopping her from breathing, her head lolled back limply, But in a flash The dark ace was hit to the ground by someone, that Kikira only got a blurred glimpse of... 'would...hunters fight other hunters for kill..?' And that was her last thought before everything went black, knock out gas must have been sprayed on the cloth as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Ow.. oo I cut a bite on my leg... it hurts...shake head anyway! on with the story! Please read and rate! WOOO!

"But why did you have to bring her here?!" Piper said as Aerrow carried in Kikira and put her down on a sofa.  
"Because I couldn't just leave her there for the dark ace to kidnap her." Aerrow said simply as he set her down.  
"You don't even know what she is!" Piper started to raise her voice a little, it was more of her being jealous then angry.  
"She's a person, that needs our help." Aerrow replied covering Kikira with a blanket.  
Piper steamed, she _was_ jealous, it was the way he looked at Kikira that made her jealous! But hey, maybe it was just in her head, who knew, but who ever this girl was, she didn't like her.  
Kikira stirred in her sleep, stretching her arms up above her head and she turned over on the sofa, curling up into a ball like a cat would do.  
The sent of mint tea coming from the kitchen made Kikira just want to stay asleep with her eyes closed to relax, but she was in a strange place with strange people in a strange world, everything was strange to her, she needed to find out where she was. Kikira's fox tail twitched from side to side in thought of what she would do and her fox ears tilted back, she looked cute doing so.  
Stork was sitting down in a chair off against the wall, he was the one that was making the tea in the kitchen, but he had left it there instead of taking it with him out of the kitchen, Finn was off somewhere in the ship probably doing something in his room.  
"She doesn't even look human!" Piper said trying to make a argument about it.  
"So? Stork doesn't look human either, but we still keep him." Aerrow said and then looked over at stork and blinked "No offense." Aerrow added when he looked at stork.  
Stork tilted his head to the side and smiled "None taken, I take pride in...eh...the looks I have.." Stork replied, "Besides...eh..I'm not human." Stork added after a moment.

Piper grumbled to herself as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror in annoyance, night had done fallen by now and she had on a long white, and baggy T-shirt with some black shorts that went to her knee's she used that as her Pj's, she was also bare foot, probably why she shouted a cuss word out rather loudly when she stepped on a hair clip that was half broken.  
Piper hopped over to the end of the bath tube and sat on the edge, looking over the wound on her foot, trying to pull out the metal pair of the hair clip that had gone half way into her foot, blood dripped off the metal as she gently pulled it out, but stopped not even half way there to getting it out of her foot and she stared at it for a moment a before sighing and lowering her head, she felt really stupid having stepped on the hair clip, and, of course to make her feel even more stupid, Aerrow walked in to see why she had shouted.  
"You okay?"Aerrow asked in a worried tone when he put his head in through the door.  
"I'm fine, I just, stepped on a broken hair clip, its nothing." Piper said "Besides aren't you suppose to be watching that girl for when she wakes up?" Piper added looking down at her foot trying to pull it out a little but winced at the pain she felt in her foot that now shot up her leg, anything to avoid eye contact.  
Aerrow walked into the bathroom and opened up the closet door pulling out the medicine kit "Stork took over watching her for the night, he said he doesn't need much sleep." Aerrow said and kneel down in front of her and poured a cup of water over the wound to wash off the blood before he grabbed a hold of the metal part of the clip and slowly yanked it out.  
Piper winced and bit her lip to stop from saying anything about it.  
"Why didn't you just ask for help instead of trying to take this thing out your self?" Aerrow asked, and dryed off some blood that had started to drip down her foot again.  
"Because I said I was fine." Piper replied watching him dry off the blood.  
"You didn't look fine to me." Aerrow said and yanked the metal out of her foot.  
"OW!!" Piper shouted grabbing her foot and looked up at Aerrow who just grinned and waved the metal in front of her eyes, and piper couldn't help smiling. "Thanks."  
Aerrow smiled "No problem." He said in a normal tone pressing the towel to her foot, "Here, keep that there while I go get some more bandage to wrap up your foot." Aerrow said standing up and walking out into the hall to get some from the half way closet, since the medicine kit was out.  
Piper sighed as she pressed the towel to her foot waiting for Aerrow to come back, she could admit, her steam was cooling down now that Aerrow wasn't around kikira.

Stork had said he didn't need sleep, but the tea he drank was to help him sleep and had made him extra tired, his eyes kept closing from time to time as he sat down in the chair across the room watching Kikira.  
Kikira yes, she still looked like she was asleep even though she was really awake, looks like Kikira's friend had been right, she was a good actress.  
'It seems its night.' Kikira thought to herself, her fox tail moved a inch closer to her but other then that she didn't move, the sent of mint was still fresh and the air was cool as she opened up her eyes when she heard stork start to snore a little.  
Quickly and quietly she pushed her self up off of the sofa, staying close to the walls as she walked through the halls.  
Only one problem.  
Aerrow was getting the bandage for pipers foot, and it was in the same hall way Kikira was walking through.


	3. Chapter 3

Burst out laughing  
Kikira: What?  
I hit my elbow.  
Kikira: ...riiight... walks off

"Hmm?" Aerrow raised a eye brow when he heard a small gasp and looked behind the door of the now open closet. 

Kikira her eyes wide as her tail swaying behind her restlessly and her fox ears tilted back and her pale eyes slitted to match those of a cats and a growl arose from her throat, sounding very cat like, as she stared at Aerrow.

Aerrow closed the closet door and stuck out his hand for Kikira to shake, "Hi, I'm Aerrow, glad to see your awake--?"Aerrow started to trail off when he noticed Kikira backing up, falling down after a step steps backwards,turning over and started to run away on all fours.

Aerrow blinked, it was probably the weirdest thing he's seen yet but he started to run after her. "Hey wait!" He called after her as they ran past the living room.

"huh? Hmmnn?" Stork asked in a half a sleep tone looking out the door to see Aerrow running down after Kikira.

There was a hole in the ceiling by Finn's room, from when stork was working on a rusted vent and guess what?

Just Aerrow's luck! Kikira could fit through it!

Another way Kikira's cat bloodline shown through was how flexible she really was, and of course, the small cat claws that could easily slide out of her fingers and dig its way into nearly anything.

Kikira had leaped up onto the side of the wall,clinging to the wall with her claws easily and in another leap to the other side of the wall, a leap to the hole in the ceiling, and she was into the vents!

Aerrow looked up the hole in the ceiling, you could hear Kikira crawling through the vents in a hurry.

Radarr came padding up to Aerrow's feet looking up the hole in the ceiling as well, just, carelessly.

Piper now had her foot wrapped up as she met up with Aerrow and the others in the kitchen to talk about how there going to get Kikira out of the vents, Annoyed it seemed, once again.

Stork had made some strong smelling coffee for the others, but no one seemed to have touched their cup yet, not even stork himself had tried the coffee, probably because the coffee wasn't just strong  
smelling, really, stork had never been good at making coffee, and to tell you the truth...the coffee stunk.

"Okay so heres the plan." Aerrow started off. "Stork, you said that your had only been working on four vents at the time? So there should only be four holes in the ceiling?" Aerrow asked..

Pulling out a seat at the table, glancing up at Aerrow "Er...yes only four." Stork said, and nodded, eyes once again trailing down to the cup of blackish brown looking coffee in his hand.

"Great, where are the holes?" Aerrow asked.

"One was in the hall, where she climbed up into the vents, the other was in Finns room, and then another was not far away in my room, then there was one in the living room...err...where she had been sleeping before she...got away." Stork's voice trailed off and he fell silent after that, in the embarrassment of falling asleep while watching and waiting for Kikira to wake.

"Good, okay, Finn, you go with Piper in your room, Junko and Radarr you go in storks room, stork your in the hallway, and I'll be in the living room, heres the plot, You guys make as much noise as you can to try and get her out of the vents, in to the living room where I'll be waiting to hit her with a small spray of knock out gas." Aerrow said looking at each and everyone of the team members and they all nodded.

"Good lets go." Aerrow said and the others left to go to the rooms they were told to go to.

Stork followed after the others more slowly, pouring the cup of odd looking and bad smelling coffee down the drain, lost in thought 'Eh...Maybe I should of mentioned the air vent in the basement that I opened up a few days ago..' Stork thought to himself 'Its pretty narrow..I hope she doesn't get stuck down there..' 


	4. Chapter 4

Kikira looked around in the vents, it was nearly pure dark up there, good thing her cat like eyes offered her a way to see in the dark.

Her fox tail swayed to side to side as she layed down in the vent, despite having slept for such a long time she felt tired, maybe it was all that was happening at the time?  
She herself did not know.

Aerrow pressed the button on the walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Ready? Over." Aerrow said and stared up at the hole in the wall, starting to wonder how come he never noticed the large holes in the ceiling that Stork had made.

"Ready. Over." Piper and Finn said.

"Uh..Ready! Over." Junko said and Radarr chattered something into the walkie-talkie.

"Er..ready..over." Stork said in his normal voice.

"Okay. Over." Aerrow added and everyone started to make noise right by the holes in the ceiling.

Kikira jumped up in a hurry hitting her head, though she quickly scurried away, and by away, I seriously mean, she went awaaaay from Aerrow, not towards him even though there was no noise coming from where he was at.

After a few minutes of making so much noise they stopped, Kikira wasn't coming out of the vents so they once again met up with Aerrow in the kitchen.

Piper seemed annoyed that Kikira wasn't coming out of the vents and Finn stopped her when they were walking out of his room.

"Hey, Piper, I um noticed you were getting really annoyed lately.." Finn said "Whats up?"

"Nothing!" Piper snapped at him. "Its just something okay! I don't want to talk about it!" Piper said and started to walk out of the room when Finn said. "Ooh! I see whats going on now!" Finn said rolling his eyes and Piper turned to look at him "N-no you don't!" Piper stammered.

"Suuuuure I do!" Finn said and grinned "PMS, right?" Finn asked and Piper turned red, either from anger or embarrassment but she slapped Finn so hard, that now that they were in the kitchen Finn was still rubbing his now red face as it stung.

Kikira was still crawling away down the vents, turning left, then right, then left again looking behind her with her fox ears pricked up to lission to see if anything or anyone was following her as she scurried away, then, all of a sudden when Kikira wasn't looking ahead of her, she crawled a few more steps and then slipped down along vent, sliding quickly.

Aerrow layed out a map of the vents on the kitchen table "Okay we need to fine out some places she might be...?" Aerrow trailed off and everyone looked around for the sound that sounded not far off.

Kikira shrieked the hole time she was sliding down the vent "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikira shrieked wide eyed.

Aerrow had a question in his eyes, so did the others as thay looked around, everyone but for, Stork!  
Who stared at his hands as he fiddled with his hands.  
Aerrow looked at Stork and raised a eye brow. "Stork...?" Aerrow asked.  
"I err...I umm...I think I know where she is." Stork stammered quietly. 


	5. Chapter 5

woo! Thankies for all of the reviews guys!!! You rock!!!!!!!!!!! **throws muffins at people**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikira landed against a metal door that blocked off the air vent, and she whined quietly, her heart raced in her chest and her face pressed up against the door, breathing heavily she for sure though her heart would explode it was beating so fast.

Not only that, she looked up the vent which she had come from, no way back up either.  
Kikira shivered, she was cold and the basement looked rather creepy, somewhere a night-mare would live.

A night-mare, a creature in her world that would attack your dreams and your mind, instead of your body, but chase you in your dreams and slowly together, the night-mare and fear, would both eat up your mind and soul alone, leaving nothing left but the body, the cold body, having nothing left, no soul no mind, and in Kikira's world..The soul was always the one who told the mind, to tell its body to rot.  
But with no mind left, and with no soul, the body that had been killed by such a creature never would leave from her world, unless it was burned, but such a thing was only for the cruelest of men.

The sent of blood rose to the nose of Kikira and her eyes widened, unsure of where the sent came from, that is until pain shot up through her arm, looking down at her hand to see a puddle of blood forming, a few nails had cut up her hand and wrist when she had tried to stop herself from falling.  
She held her hand closely to her chest putting pressure on her wrist to stop herself from loosing anymore blood.

Kikira tried to kick off the door that blocked the exit to the air vent but it was useless, she was to weak with fear and the loss of blood.

Her sight blurred and everything was going from black to gray again and again, as the room spun and she eventually passed out.

"Come on!" Aerrow rushed the others down the stairs to the basement and stork was the first one to the air vent taking out the few loosely screws that held the door closed and pulled the door off and threw it to the side, stork stepped aside when Aerrow went to pull Kikira out of the air vent.

"She's bleeding! Piper, get the first aid kit up stairs, get the first one you find." Aerrow said tearing off apart of his sleeve and wrapping it around the wound on her wrist, putting pressure on the wound.

"Where is the-" Piper bit the words out of her mouth when Aerrow snapped at her "Now!"  
Piper steamed and turned around about to start running when she tripped over a box and at the same time, Stork turned the light in the basement on.

Piper grumbled to herself, her foot was starting to hurt again as she ran up the stairs, cheeks burning from the embarrassment of tripping.  
One minute Aerrow was all nice and everything! But the moment something with-with that girl!! He seriously turned on her!!! UGH!!  
It annoyed Piper so much, but she not only felt jealous, but, hurt...

Kikira's dreams were scattered with darkness and blood, in the village she had once lived, people, young and old screamed as arrow's flew through the sky's trying to attack the unknown breed attacking her village, unknown things, with no face and no eyes, with no name.

Thats what people fear the most..the unknown.  
A child in the dark, does not fear the dark, but the child will fear the unknown things in it.

After a moment Piper came back down stairs in a rush bring the first aid kit and Aerrow wrapped up Kikira's wounds, they were pretty deep and in the wrong place on her wrist and hand, but that would have to do until stork could possible sew up the large wounds on her wrist and hand, which I might add, the bleeding had stopped running as freely.

"I do not...wish to fight...I do not..." Kikira's head lolled back as she mumbled that, trying to open her eyes, but couldn't, as if trying to escape a dream that wouldn't let her go. 

It was around three am when Kikira opened her eyes, she was in a room that was small, wires were hooked up to her, possible watching her heart rate, the room smelt like a doctors office, along with the pale sent of blood...probably coming from the bloody cloth on a table across the room.

Kikira quickly went to sit up as she remembered what happened, but was pulled back down, not only by a force but because the room spun when she tried.  
She was chained to the bed! With hand cuffs!! so were her feet!!  
Her heart raced and her eyes widened, as fear crept back into her.  
A chuckle came from the dimly lit part of the room and Kikira winced to try and make out the person leaning against the wall. 

Dark ace pushed himself off of the wall and slowly walked over to Kikira, putting a hand behind her head as another hand grabbed her chin. "Gotcha.." He said in a mocking voice, chuckling again.

Kikira felt uncomfortable, he was to close to her face for her comfort.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thats all I have for now!   
Btw, I got the creature, 'the night-mare' out of the book inkspell, the secound book to inkheart, you should read them sometime! I love the book. 


	6. Chapter 6

Heya peoples! Sorry I havnt been writing, I had a little problem with a freaky stalker so I stopped writing for a while to clean out my computer. Anyway! I'm back now! Woot!

Kikira blinked and her sight blurred, but once it had come back, he was gone. 

Did she really see him? Or had he been a ghost?

Her eyes closed half way, her head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer and her skin felt wet, somewhat hot and sticky, yes..thats what it felt like...

She heard Stork and Aerrow out side of the door to her room, talking, there voices in a low whisper, a clock by the bed blinked off and on, showing it to be at least around 3 am in the morning.

"The cuts she got from the nails..they got infected and she has a high fever, I gave her something to lower her fever but, it might take a day or two to heal."

"Can I see her?" Aerrow asked in a rather worried voice.

"Uh...yes, but..here." Stork gave Aerrow a key, "I was worried...that she would run again, or...um..since she has a fever..I didn't want her to hurt her self..." Stork said quietly. 

Aerrow raised a eye brow and stared at stork waiting for a answer as to what he meant, but stork looked away "Just..you'll know when you see." Stork said and walked away.

Aerrow shook his head but opened up Kikira's door and walked inside, seeing Kikira's eyes widen in fear, like a little child, and noticed what Stork had meant, Kikira was hand cuffed to the bed, had Stork really been that worried that Kikira would hurt her self that he hand cuffed her?

Aerrow had a displeased look on his face that Stork had done this, it probably scared Kikira more, but when Aerrow got a little closer to Kikira she tried to jump up at him, but the hand cuffs chained her, her eyes had gone from wide in fear, from more like a humans, to those of a cats hunting its prey, it would seem.

Kikira tried to pull away from the bed but was held back, maybe... this was why Stork had done that, maybe he was afraid of Kikira?  
Aerrow didn't know why, but, his mind raced.

Kikira's lips pulled back into a snarl like any wild dog would do, but her teeth were as sharp as feline teeth could be.

No wonder Stork would have been afraid of Kikira, she didn't seem anything normal, compared to what Aerrow had seen when Kikira had been earlier.

Aerrow walked closer, knowing that she was hand cuffed to the bed, he felt safer. "Relax..we wont hurt you." Aerrow said calmly, standing at the end of the bed. "We only want to help you.."

Kikira's face didn't change and she was sitting up as much as she could with the hand cuff on her.

Aerrow bent over and picked up a earring that was on the floor, it was just a simple blue bird feather. 

"Is this...yours?" Aerrow asked carefully lifting it up, Kikira's eyes widened and her face changed for the better, and it seemed to Aerrow that the earring was the only thing that she seen at this time.

Aerrow slowly walked closer to Kikira taking the key and unlocking one of her hand cuffs, letting her take the earring.

Kikira stared at the earring with somewhat of a sorrowful look in her eyes, like the earrings reminded her of something that hurt her, something she loved, that wasn't there anymore. 


	7. Chapter 7

Aerrow sat down on the end of Kikira's bed as she looked at the ringing, her fox tail had stopped its normal flicking from side to side, and her ears tilted back in a sad way.

"Can you..tell me why Dark ace was chasing you?" Aerrow asked Kikira looking at her with care in his eyes.

Kikira gripped the earring and her eyes came up to stare at Aerrow "Dark ace?" Kikira asked, her voice sounded odd, like she wasn't used to talking like them. "Hunter?" Kikira asked.

Aerrow nodded "Dark ace.." But he didn't really understand the 'Hunter' part, "Do you know him?" Aerrow asked "The man that was chasing you?"

Kikira tilted her head to the side, her ears pricked up, but then her eyes trailed down to Aerrow's shoes, and her fox ears tilted back. 

She didn't understand him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow leaned against the wall of the living room as Piper walked in to the room and sat down on the sofa next to Finn.

"Anyway, as I was about to say, It doesn't look like she can speak English." Aerrow told the others calmly. "But, I'm not really even sure if she knows who was chasing her, she did mention 'Hunter' though." Aerrow replied to the others questioning looks.

"Maybe she thought he was a hunter." Finn asked unsure and shrugged. 

Stork looked up from his feet, which he had been staring at for the past five minutes. "Did you get her name?" Stork asked, a small hint of hope in his voice but it soon left when Aerrow shook his head.

"No, I didn't really learn much." Aerrow replied "She could understand me, and I couldn't understand her."

"But, why wouldn't she be unable to understand you?" Piper asked, "Its now a rule that everyone knows English."

--------------------------------------------------

Kikira poked her head out of her room quietly, like a small child leaving its room past its bed time.  
Her tail swayed from side to side as she scurried from room to room quickly, her eyes wide and curios, her ears pricked up and alert.

Kikira stopped and sniffed the air as she got closer to the living room she started to hear voices, turning around and scurrying away from the voices she found her self in one of the many computer rooms that are scattered all around the ship.

Kikira looked over the computer in thought, sniffing it and pressing one of the buttons the computer's screen went black and beeped making Kikira jump back, letting out a squeak, startled. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You couldn't GET her?!" Master Cyclonis snapped at Dark ace when he had told her.

"The storm hawks caught me off guard." Dark ace tried to defend himself with no luck, Mast Cyclonis sent him suck a icy glare, he seemed to flinch back, trying to hide the fact that it had sent a shiver down his spine.

A small nine year old girl with black hair that covered her left eye came walking silently into the room, her pale green human like eyes shown in disappointment. "Kikira found yet? Master?" The small nine year old girl asked, her left hand came up and pushed her long hair behind her ear, though it only fell back in her face.

a collar on her neck, had a black shiny tag, with white words that read 'Lepiota', It must be her name.

A small black desert fox stayed at Lepiota's side, half hidden under her yellow kimono, stared up at Lepiota with black eyes, that shown or gave nothing away to its owner.


	8. Chapter 8

Master Cyclonis's lips curled into a smile as she looked over on Lepiota.

"No..dear..." Master Cyclonis said calmly, smiling at Lepiota as she knelled down in front of Lepiota, touching the black tag with the white words. "But it will be soon..."

Dark ace had done stormed off to go to his room, throwing his helmet against the wall, it fell down onto the bed, leaving a mark on the wall, looking into his mirror at the bruise that had gotten on his four head when his helmet had been dented, He had also gotten three small cuts on both arms.

"That dam Aerrow." Dark ace muttered to him self, Aerrow had beaten him easily in the battle for Kikira, and now, all he really wanted was revenge, to kill the storm hawks, like he had done with the others before. "I'll kill them.." Dark ace mumbled "If its the last thing I do."

Lepiota sat in a large room now, cross legged and eyes closed, sitting across from Master Cyclonis.

Master Cyclonis sat the same way, but eyes open with a look in them that seemed to be evil, "Tell me what you see...Lepiota..." Master Cyclonis said quietly to Lepiota who seemed lost in a train of thought.

Lepiota swallowed what felt like a lump in her throat, and was silent for a moment longer.

Master Cyclonis held onto a crystal in a firm grip, as if it would fade away if held any other way.

The crystal was the color of fog, and inside of the stone it was like grey clouds moving and turning in swirls of a storm.

Lepiota's fingers twitched restlessly,"Running..a dark forest...shouting...men...rope...a gun fired...blood...I fell..someone..they are...they are running away...they left me behind then I'm-I'm sta--" Lepiota's eyes flung open both wide and confused with the cloud of fear, coughing up blood in front of her, but at the same time the clouds in the stone stopped turning and swirling.

Master cyclonis watched Lepiota lean her head over, and become very dizzy, but it seemed to have faded when Lepiota lifted her eyes up at Master cyclonis. "She..."

Kikira quickly left the computer room to go explore some where else, her eyes wide and curios like a kittens and she looked behind her about to go into another room when she bumped into Piper and Aerrow falling backwards to the floor and blinked up at them.

Aerrow smiled and offered Kikira a hand and Kikira gladly excepted it, pulling herself off of the ground.

Aerrow smiled and turned to look at Piper, "You should probably get her some of your clothes to wear, the ones she has on are pretty torn up."

Piper rolled her eyes "What ever." Piper growled and took Kikira by the hand and pulled her down the hall. "He probably likes it like that to." Piper mumbled to herself in annoyance.

"Niiaaa!!!!!!!!!!" Kikira said alarmed as Piper pulled her past Storks room, the door just barely open enough to where you could see Stork working away on something.

"Hey Piper!" Finn said as Piper nearly ran into him. "Wha-" Finn was cut off as Piper's eyes turned to Finn and her face brightened up.

"Finn! Just the person I needed to talk to!" Piper said and smiled, pushing Kikira into Storks room. "Stork watch her for a moment would ya'?"

Stork was about to speak a protest but Piper once again cut him short on his words "Good!" Piper said taking Finns hand and walking off, "Come!" really just doing anything to avoid being with Kikira.

After all! Who the heck wanted to baby sit a teenage baby?

Stork looked at Kikira and blinked, Kikira did the same, but, Stork of course, having nothing to say was confused, after all, Kikira probably wouldn't understand him anyway.

Stork avoided Kikira's eyes for a moment by looking at the floor and then pointed to a chair at the end of the desk, "eh...would you..do you want to sit..?" Stork asked and Kikira's fox ears pricked up, tilting her head to the side she blinked.

Stork stood up and sat back down "Like that.." Stork said and Kikira didn't move for a moment then it seemed to dawn on her and she smiled, laughing.

her laugh sounded like a child as she sat down in the chair.

Stork gave a small smile and handed her a pencil and paper, really having no clue as to what to do, but Kikira took it, in a fast snatch as if she were still unsure of him.

Stork let her be with that as he then turned to the computer he kept in his room for personal reasons, Logging onto search-u messenger.

A messenger that lets you look up different people to talk to, Stork on the other hand, only had one person on his search-u messenger, going by the name of Shin'ai, she was a young looking girl with short brown hair and child like brown eyes.

Shin'ai had been the first one to send a message to Stork, who went by the super awesome cool name of!!! Stork.

Shin'ai: Hello?

Stork: Hi.

Shin'ai: Have a nice day?? Did you find anything out about the girl??

Stork: uh, yes, and um…no…no not really.

Shin'ai;; Not even her name..?

Stork: No...

Shin'ai: Whats she look like?? Maybe I can think up a name for her!?

Stork: Okay...um…she has red hair...and...um…well...light skin..

Shin'ai: I got it!! light.

Stork: ...okay?

Shin'ai: Wha...? o.o I was just joking..

Stork: Oh.

Kikira had been drawing something up till now, after a few minutes of sniffing the pencil and trying to find out what it was.

Though now that she knew, you could see that her art skills were amazing, just as she drew the landscape of the mua territories that she had seen so little of.

Shin'ai: I have something to ask... Can she speak?

Stork: Um...yes...and...eh, no not really.

Shin'ai: o.o ?

Stork: She can...but...

Shin'ai: But..? o.o

Stork: Her language is different from ours...I guess you could say...

Shin'ai: How different?

Stork: We can't find the words she speaks anywhere.

Stork glanced over to Kikira who was just starting to draw a young girl that looked like her, holding something in her arms, the details were about to be added so he could make it out, but at the same time

Aerrow looked in through the door. "Is she in here?" Aerrow asked, a serious look on his face as if he had, had a fight with Piper just now about watching Kikira.

Kikira looked up in thought, as if she had just been snapped back into reality. "Nu?" She asked a little clueless but Aerrow only smiled at her, "Good, I was afraid that Piper had left her to run around the ship by herself, who knows what she could get into." Aerrow said and sighed, pausing for a moment before going on. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Aerrow added before walking off in a hurry.

Stork sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back to the screen to see if there was anything new.

Shin'ai: Have you heard of the language crystal?

Stork: ..No...?

Shin'ai: Good, not many have, but if you put the language crystal with the message crystal, the message crystal, will record what she says, while the language crystal translates it, and if you have another message crystal it will replay her words into English.  
Though you will need two message crystals and a language crystal.

Stork: But...where would I find the language crystal if its so...rare?

Shin'ai: I'll send it to you silly! I already know 24 languages! So, I don't really need it! But you'll need to place them side by side, first the message crystal, then the language crystal and then the other message crystal.

Shin'ai: I know it might sound dumb, and you think it might not work, but I know someone very good with crystals she taught me a lot.

Stork: When can you send the crystal??

Shin'ai: Soon, but...there's a down side to the crystals..


	9. Chapter 9

Shin'ai's message blinked on the computer screen off and on, but Stork had already left the computer and was out the door to go tell Aerrow all about the stone that might help Kikira in speaking so they could at least learn her name.

Kikira's fox ears pricked up when she seen Stork leave in a hurry, her ears tilted back in confusion and looked over towards the screen, slowly tilting her head to the side she reached over and pressed a button, the computer's screen went black and the computer made a loud beeping noise making Kikira jump up with a squeak of alarm, and hurry out of the room after Stork.

Aerrow waited while Stork tried to find out what was wrong with the computer so he could get ahold of Shin'ai again.

"Are you do yet?" Aerrow asked, his arms folded as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for like, a hour." Finn said as he stood in the door way next to Piper, who remained silent.

"I dont know..eh..whats wrong with it." Stork said and slapped the side of the computer, Kikira who had been sitting cross legged in a chair next to Stork blinked, her fox ears tilted back and she raised a eye brow, reaching over she pressed the same button as before and the computer screen blinked on and the computer began to restart.

The other looked at Kikira in confusion, and Kikira stared back, until Stork shook his head and logged back onto his messenger.

Shin'ai: Stork? What happened? o.o

Stork: err...I'm not very sure... Do you think you can turn on your webcam?

Shin'ai: Uh...sure! Hold on!

A message popped up on the screen asking if Stork wanted to share webcam and he clicked okay, this must have been the first time Stork and Shin'ai had ever used webcam to talk to each other.

A screen popped up showing the same girl with Brown hair and large brown eyes.

The girl looked young and childish, clicking something but looking up when the door opened, all you could see was a shadow of a tall person. "Hey..who are you?" Shin'ai asked clueless but the web cam cut off a small scream just before the micro phone went dead to.

"Shin'ai!" Stork said his voice raised in panic.

Aerrow pushed himself up off the wall and went to the computer. "Stork, were does Shin'ai live?"

"Terra Glockenchime."

By time they had gotten there, only the machine was running to guide ships.

Finn had found Shin'ai hiding in the closet with a cut on her cheek.  
And the owner of the Glockenchime was hiding in a trash can when Piper had found him.

As awkward as it seems, Stork hugged Shin'ai when they found her.

Though Shin'ai had seemed stunned, rather from what ever attacked them, or Stork hugging her.  
She seemed stunned.

"Do you know who did it?" Aerrow asked both the owner and Shin'ai

"Dark ace!" They said at the same time.

Kikira crawled away from the group, going explore none the less.  
Though while sneaking around came across the opening to leave the tower.

"Is he still here??" Aerrow asked.

"Uh...guys?" Finn asked.

"Not now Finn!" Aerrow snapped.

"Wheres Kikira?" Finn asked.

Kikira's eyes slitted at the sight of a shadow leaning near the open door of the tower, a slight chuckle and Kikira knew who it was.  
But why didn't they see him when they came?!

Dark ace had what looked like a needle with water in it, though it was something to put Kikira to sleep.

Kikira took a step back every time Dark ace took a stalking step forward, Boxes behind Kikira made her fall back, but it seemed like in a flash, Dark ace had pinned Kikira down, and soon everything turned black..

((Hey guys!! Sorry I havn't been updating my stories lately, schools keeping me busy with studying and everything.. I'm gonna try to keep up with updating my stories! Thank you for all of the suporte and reviews!! It really means a lot to me!))


	10. Chapter 10

The light over head flickered off and on as Kikira's head lolled around, her half closed tired looking eyes fought to stay open as she looked up at the light, before her head fell back, her eyes now forced to stare at her lap.

The room she sat tied to a chair in was nearly empty…or well, yeah it was empty, just her, the chair and…

Kikira's fox eats tilted back at the sound of someone pushing them self off of the wall.  
Not fully in her senses, her fox tail twitched slightly, maybe it was Aerrow…!

She couldn't tell, there was too many senses…of cleaners…and…and of charcoal it smelt like.

No…Aerrow wouldn't tie her to a chair…  
Then…who?

Kikira's Fox ears pricked up, her pale gray slitted eyes widened as she realized in horror, just who had captured her.

A mocking laugh sounded from behind her. "Have you realized it yet…?" Dark aces mocking voice…"Kikira!"  
Hands grabbed her shoulders and she felt her blood start to rush, matching her racing heart.

Master Cyclonis walked in through the door in front of Kikira, light from the hall flooded quickly into the room, to only be shut back out, returning to the dimmer light in the room.  
"You can play with your toy later...Ace, right now I have….Business to tend to with….Miss…Kikira." Master Cyclonis's words came out is smooth low hisses, her eyes never blinking, watching Kikira as if she were a black panther about to make it's kill.

"NO!" Piper shouted, slamming her hands on the kitchen table, Shin'ai's flinch back matched Storks, whom stood next to her.

Piper had been suddenly hostile ever since Kikira had come to be in the small group, perhaps this was a ting of jealousy towards Kikira, and Aerrow had always seemed to favor Kikira since she had come here.

Finn and Junko remained silent, standing off in the opposite corner from Stork and Shin'ai

It was almost as if people were already taking sides, Junko and Finn were behind Aerrow and what he said.

And Stork and Shin'ai were behind Piper in what she said.

Of course no words or real actions were spoken as to who was on who's side.  
Stork would always stay behind in missions, and Shin'ai had but just come here, and was just staying close to Stork, never wandering far from his side.

Strangely yet the two seemed close.

"Piper you are not the leader of this team!" Aerrow snapped, though he tried ever so hard to keep his voice calm.  
Aerrow laid his hands calmly on the table, across from Piper though he returned her burning gaze.  
Wasn't it only because she cared?

"I'm NOT going to let you just GO into the middle of the Cyclonial territory!! It'd be stupid Very, very stupid Aerrow!!" Piper shouted, her eyes now starting to cloud with worry. "We don't even know if they have her there!! For all we know Dark ace could be off---" Piper was cut off by Finn's rather stupid and annoying words.

"Torturing her somewhere in the forest?" Finn implied.

Everyone's gaze turned to look at Finn, most in a glare.

Finn returned glaze, though mostly clueless. "What I say?" Finn asked.

Aerrow's once brave and sure eyes dimmed, turning to confusion and worry, as he turned around his back towards the group and walked out of the room in unbroken silence.

"What I say?!" Finn asked again, more demanding at the time.

Piper sighed, her eyes clouding with hurt and confusion as she sat down, her eyes trailed down to the ground, head tilted to the side.

Lost on what she would do, she loved Aerrow, there was no feeling in her heart or thought in her mind, that said she didn't.

Just…if only he'd love her back, if only Kikira hadn't come…If only…If only…If only…If only she hadn't fallen in love by herself..

If only Aerrow was smart enough to seem how much she cared.

The others in the room remained silent, they all knew how much she loved

Aerrow…Even Storks long-time friend, whom had but recently met the group, could see that.

((Bwa' . hehehehehe sorry!! I haven't been updating lately, school hates me, and as a friend of mine once said. "Have a cup of coffee" XDD))


End file.
